Pride Of Love
by RubyGloom15a
Summary: Renji and Rukia are in love and yet are too proud to admit. Rukia is sick of waiting when she see's him with another girl, she runs to Rukongai and is attacked, Renji save's her but is badly injured, can they finally overcome their pride and confess, or will it be too late?...Complete. Copyright to me!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey I'm back with yet another pairing! I don't own Bleach, hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**

Rukia Kuchiki had always been taught that emotions were useless and to be ignored, so for the majority of her life she had been used to blocking out her emotions and living her life as a strong woman. That was until had met Renji Abarai, many years ago when she was just a young adult in Rukongai, he had brought laughter and life into her life and as of recent- love. The day that Byakuya had taken her in was the day her heart broke and her cold emotional mask returned, she had never wanted to leave, she had wanted to stay with him because he was wherever her heart was- but he wanted her to go. Only recently had she began to become closer with him, and just like before her heart would flutter whenever she saw him, he was so handsome and the little things he'd say or do would make her go crazy. It was useless denying it, she was utterly in love with Renji Abarai.

Renji was also in love with Rukia, he couldn't tell her, he couldn't face the rejection so he hinted with small actions or words and yet still- nothing. It was like she was totally oblivious, or maybe she just didn't love him back. He had loved Rukia for as long as he could remember, he loved being by her side, she was so beautiful, she would never fall for a stray like him. The day Byakuya had taken her he'd never felt so sad, his heart had left with her, but he's told her to go, he'd wanted her to have the best in life and he knew he was by no means the best thing for her. But recently, ever since he'd been promoted to Lieutenant of the 6th squad he's gotten closer to her again. He'd wanted to tell her how he felt for so long and every time he got close, his pride would kick in and he'd end up not saying anything. They both wanted the same thing but they both had the same problem- pride. They were too proud to tell each other their feelings, and thus they had been in the sane frustrating situation for over 4 years.

"Today is the day I'm going to tell him" Rukia said brightly to her mirror as she tried to tame her wild locks, she applied a small amount of make-up, changed into her shihakusho before leaving the Kuchiki manor- and there he was, waiting for her outside the gates. His hair was up in it's usual pineapple style with his white bandana, his shihakusho was on and the chest was slightly open, teasing Rukia with a small amount of his well toned chest that made her blush deeply. He had his usual smirk on as he slouched against the wall. As he saw her approach he smiled and gave a small, tired wave, her hair was down and framing her beautiful face, her shihakusho was on, cruelly covering the curves that Renji so desperately thought of, he noticed that her face looked brighter and her eyelashes looked longer, he gave her a confused look "what's up with your face" he asked blatantly, not noticing the deep blush of embarrassment on her face. Inwardly Rukia was crying, not only did he not notice that she had make-up on, he thought she looked ridiculous! She huffed angrily at him "nothing, we'd best get going" she said icily as she turned her back on him, her anger and sadness welling up inside of her.

Renji sighed to himself as he ran to catch up with the icy Goddess in front of him, he just didn't understand what was up with her, he'd only just seen her and already she was angry with him. He finally caught up with her, determined to confess.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, need some reviews please, would be much appreciated. I don't Bleach!

**Chapter 2**

Renji finally caught up to Rukia, he placed his large hand on her small shoulder making her jump, he leaned against her as he struggled to catch his breath, his forehead dripped small beads of sweat. Rukia was watching with her eyes as the beads of swear dripped from his head and down to his muscular, toned chest, he saw her looking and blushed lightly, it wasn't noticeable though with the pink tint to his cheeks where the wind had whipped his face as he ran. "Rukia, I need to tell you something important" he said to her, lifting her chin up with his hand, forcing her to look at him, his voice and eyes were serious but his voice held a pang of nervousness as he looked down and studied her perfect features. Rukia noticed the seriousness of his voice and kept her witty remarks to herself as she waited for him to tell her what was wrong, worry was beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. She placed her hand over his on her face and stoked it comfortingly, her eyes were full of curiosity and worry. He looked at her and smiled his usual big, goofy grin as he took a deep breath before finally speaking to her, his face leaning closer towards her. "Rukia I-" but as soon as he was about to tell her a cold, expressionless voice interrupted him "Renji, I presume you are on your way to the barracks to finish your paperwork." Renji's head shot up, his face looked guilty and immediately the hand holding Rukia's face snapped back, he stepped back from Rukia "yes captain" he said quickly, his voice hiding the frustration of being interrupted.

Rukia enjoyed this feeling that was filling her up as Renji held her face, his eyes were so full of emotions she felt lost in them, it took all her restraint to stop herself from kissing him. Her heart fluttered when he began to lean his face closer, the distance between them closing slowly, he was about to tell her. She knew that Byakuya had done it on purpose, he would never allow her to be with Renji- he was supposedly a bad influence. She understood that her brother was concerned but it seemed that he didn't want her to be happy, he always interrupted her and Renji when they were together, she was sick of it. She was also sick of waiting for Renji to realise how she felt, she just wished that he felt the same- but she knew that Renji wouldn't dare to love her, Byakuya would kill him first. Rukia stomped her foot on the ground as frustrated tears sprang to her eyes, her heart cracked slightly she headed towards the 6th division to speak to Renji, she had to know what he wanted to tell her, it seemed important.

Renji's walk with Byakuya to the 6th squad division was silent and awkward, Renji would occasionally look up at his captain's face trying to read whether he was mad or not, but Renji couldn't tell, he just wore the same cold expression all the way there. The silence was killing Renji, he hated it, he was about to say something when yet again Byakuya got there first "Renji, I have someone you need to meet today, she will be our new 3rd seat, under no circumstances am I to see you slacking off with Rukia, ever" he said coldly, giving a glare at Renji before disappearing in a blur of white as he flash stepped away. Renji scowled after him and cursed under his breath as red hot anger burned inside of him , filling him up until he felt like destroying something. He stomped his feet and slouched as he made his way towards the 6th division to meet the new 3rd seat, "huh, I hope she's not as tight assed as the captain" he said as he entered.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, I don't own Bleach, just this story!

**Chapter 3**

As Renji sulkily entered the office he was met with a surprising sight, the 3rd seat he was supposed to be interviewing was sitting on his desk, the skirt of her shihakusho was high on her legs, showing more flesh than necessary. Her long hair flowed down her back and around her heavily exposed chest and she wore way too much make up. Renji rolled his eyes as he walked past her to sit at his desk, not bothering to acknowledge her. She swivelled round and smiled a set of perfect, white teeth at him, batting her eyelashes seductively, Renji yet again turned a blind eye as he spoke to her in a bored, emotionless voice. "So, you want to be the new 3d seat then?" she looked at him "well now I've met the vice captain, I do' she giggled and it sent shivers of pure annoyance through his body as the awful, girly sound echoed through his brain. As he looked at her he started to point out all of the ways that she wasn't like Rukia, how Rukia was prettier and nicer than her without having to flash her body around. He noticed her looking at his tattoos in curiosity and his brow deepened, "do those tattoos go all the way down?" she asked playfully, running her freshly polished finger nails down his chest, Renji's body tensed up as he pulled away from her, feeling disgusted that she had touched him. "Look, if you aren't serious about this job then you'd best leave, because I'm not interested with you" the he turned to leave, only to have her blocking his exit. Renji's anger burned inside of him as he tried to push his way past the girl, growling in anger, just as he was about to get past the girl she leaped forwards and forced her lips on the unsuspecting Renji's.

Rukia had finally made it to the 6th division without bumping into her over protective older brother, as she crept towards the office she heard Renji's loud voice, he sounded angry and annoyed. She considered turning back and seeing him later but a female voice made her alarm bells ring- Renji was with a woman, she tried to think up all the innocent situations as to why Renji would ever be with a woman that wasn't her, and yet she couldn't think why. She tiptoed closer, not daring to make a sound as she reached the door, it was opened slightly and Rukia peered through the thin crack and gasped at what she saw, Renji was kissing a girl, she was tall, pretty and had plenty to look at- that girl was everything that Rukia wasn't. She gasped loudly and saw the girl pull away from Renji's lips to look at her, Renji looked at her too, his eyes were wide with shock and his face was guilty. "No" she whispered as her heart shattered into riny pieces, splintering her chest painfully, she saw the girl smiling at her as Renji just stood there-frozen. She couldn't look at him anymore, he'd broken her heart and now she just wanted to die, she ran as fast as she could from the office, sobbing as she went. She heard his voice shout her name loudly, but she didn't turn around, she ran and ran, leaving her emotions behind as she passed through Seretei and into the early parts of Rukongai.

Renji saw her standing there, her face was pale and tears were cascading down her face as her eyes searched his, her eyes were sad and disbelieving. He felt so guilty, he wanted to run to her and hold her close, to tell her that it was her he'd rather be kissing, but instead he was frozen to the spot. He saw run but he didn't run after her, he stood there as his heart broke and called out to her, "RUKIAA" he shouted as he watched the woman he loved run away from him, her heart broken-because of him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry for the long periods of time before updates, I'm back on track now! I don't own Bleach, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 4**

Rukia didn't even notice where she was going in her heartbroken state, it wasn't untill she reached a large river that finally stopped and collapsed, crying to the ground. She looked at her reflection in the water, she saw a small, weedy girl with large eyes and scraggy hair looking back at her- no wonder Renji was kissing that other girl, she was everything Rukis wasn't. he thought made her cry again as she cursed him "damn you Renji, would it hurt you to notice me once in a while?" her hurt quickly turned to anger as she thought of the floozy he was kissing before, it was obvious that he only liked girls for their body- maybe she was better off whithout him, but then why did it hurt so much? She got up off the floor and turned away from the river, she wiped her eyes on her sleeves before her making her way back towards a small town taht was filled with poor souls, they wore rags for clothes and their houses were constructed of scrap material found on the ground, a few children could be seen stealing food from a nearby market stall, "like me and Renji used to" she said to herself. She walked further into the town and smiled as she watched the children as they giggled and played in the sand happily. She walked over to a young man who was currently magaing a stall, she cleared her thraot to get his attention before speaking politely "excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?" the boy looked down at her as a wide, wicked smile grew on his face. "Sure, Inuzuri, 78th district, I'll need payment for my information" he said casually, Rukia's face contorted into race, she stood up on her tiptoes- he wanted money for telling ehr where she was?! "I haven't got anything, even if I did I wouldn't give it to you" she said sharply, glaring at him icily. "Nah, you got a lot" he said as hsi eeys scanned her body lustfully- she felt sick, not only did she choose a jerk to ask, she chose a perverted jerk! Suddenly he grabbed her wrist tightly, she gasped as she struggled against his strong grip, "LET GO!" She shouted as the boy began to chuckle at her weak attempts to shake him off, "not untill i get my payment, I shall have fun with you" he dragged her behind him as he walked towards a small alley, she dug her heels into the ground as panick and dread filled her insides- but it was no use!

Meanwhile Renji was searching all throughout Rukongai as he tried to pick up any trace of her reiatsu, he cursed himself "dammit Renji, why do you always manage to screw things up with her?" he wished he could find her, he wanted to hold her close and tell her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her and that all what she saw was a trick- but he still couldn't find her! To make matters worse he didn't even know where he was, he asked an elderly man passing by "77th district,Asagao" the man answered befpre walking away leaving Renji alone. He hated that damn girl- he'd told her and now his chances with Rukia were blown, then again it wasn't like Byakuya was ever going to let him date her, he a lowly vice captain from Rukongai daing a noble, it would be a disgrace to the noble house of Kuchiki, and yet when he thought about it, it hurt so much to know that she would never be his, she would never kiss his lips, she would never whisper his name in that special way and mostt importantly she would never give him her heart. He was about to turn around and head back when he felt a large spike of her reiatsu flare up- she was in trouble, "Rukia" he gasped as he flash stepped towards the reiatsu untill he finally reached the district of Inuzurui.

"Get off me" Rukia gasped as the boy slammed her roughly into the alley wall, he pinned her arms tightly to her side as he began to trail his dirty mouth along her body, silent tears streamed down Rukia's face as she stood there helpless, she couldn't even fight back- she didn't have her zanpakuto! The boy began to lift her shihakusho top up with his teeth letting out a low growl of ecstatcy as he did, Rukia felt sick as she though of his preverted mouth defiling her pure skin, he ran his tongue over stomach and she cried out "stop it, get off me" as she squirmed underneath his tight grip. "Sorry sweetheart but I need paying and as you can tell, I don't take cash" he looked back down at her now exposed torso and grinned with lust and excitement, as he set to work on her body again she began to sob harder, hoping that someone would help her, there was no point in screaming- every time she tried he would place one of his filthy hands over her mouth so it only sonded like a weak muffle. The boys mouth got gradually lower and Rukia's sobbing had gotten louder as she begged him to stop and let her go- to no use, there was njo way he was going to let her go without getting hs fun out of her. Over her sobbing she heard faint footsteps, she looked up to see a tall man standing in the shows with a large sword that glinted in the afternoon sun. "Please, help me" she sobbed towards the man, he stepped forwards into the light and she gasped loudly, her heart began to flip and flutter madly as she stared into his angered eyes, "Renji!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all your great comments, sorry about the suspense! Glad your liking it, I don't own Bleach !

**Chapter 5**

Renji's blood boiled and his anger became too hard to control as he saw that perverted bastard touching his Rukia, she was sobbing as she begged him to stop, his strong hold pinning her down painfully. She tried to scream but he silenced her with his foul mouth, Renji couldn't believe he had allowed this to happen to her- it was all his fault, if he hadn't screwed up in the first place. He looked into her saddened and disbelieving eyes as she gasped his name in a shocked whisper, it broke his heart to see her so vulnerable and afraid, his face hardened as he looked down at the lowlife in question, "get your filthy hands off her" he growled, the lowlife looked up at him and grinned widely, "make me" he said in a teasing voice. Renji's body now shook with uncontrollable anger, he flash stepped so fast he became a mere blur, all that could be seen was a crimson streak, the painful grunts and the spurt of dark, metallic blood. In seconds the boy was lying groaning at Renji's feet, his eyes were wide with shock and full of fear as he held a long, bleeding gash that ran across his abdomen. Renji stood triumphantly over his body, his zanpakuto slung over his shoulder as he looked down at the trembling Rukia, her eyes were wide with shock. He looked down on his handy work and smirked smugly at the badly beaten man "please, don't kill me" the man begged hysterically as he stared frantically into Renji's hard eyes. Renji gave a hearty laugh 'man, your pathetic! I ain't gonna kill ya if you scram quickly" he then crouched down until his face was directly in front of the man's his eyes were dark and his mouth was pulled into a grimace "and don't even think about coming back, she's mine, you get it?" the man nodded frantically before dragging his body up from the floor and stumbling away, towards a group of younger men who were gathered in the town centre.

She couldn't believe how fast he'd beat that boy, all she saw was a flash red, then the boy screamed before falling-hard too, it had happened in seconds! And now his goofy face was full of pride and unresolved hurt, she should have been mad or even scared- but she wasn't, her body didn't even so much as tremble! She couldn't keep thinking about what he'd said to that boy "she's mine" it filled her heart with hope and joy, she wondered if he really did see her just as his friend? Despite what she'd just witnessed she could only ever feel love for Renji, no matter what he did. She smiled at him and her eyes softened, she took his offered hand and pulled herself up, when she was finally back on her feet she realised that her uniform was still open and more flesh than necessary was exposed to a furiously blushing Renji. "Well don't just stand there staring you pervert, turn around" she said in an annoyed tone as she began to fix herself, a deep blush smothering her usually pale cheeks, whilst trying to keep what little dignity she had left. When she was all decent again she tapped him lightly on his tensed and muscled shoulder, he immediately turned to face her with eyes full of unreadable emotion and pulled her into a bone crushing embrace, almost suffocating poor Rukia! She blushed against his chest, she loved being in Renji's arms she felt as though she belonged there, "don't ever scare me like that again Rukia" he said softly before reluctantly letting go of her, he loved the feel of her in his arms, it felt so right and natural, like she was meant to be there. "I'm sorry" she whispered, a hard lump formed in her throat as thick, salty tears welled in her eyes, he looked down at her and gave her a small, goofy smirk "don't apologise idiot, c'mon we'd best be getting back" she nodded before falling into a brisk walk behind him as they made their way s back through the small town.

They had been walking for some time before they head shouting, they turned to look behind them to see a group of boys shouting and running towards them, they stopped as they let the boys to catch up to them, the boys were tall and extremely menacing, not as menacing as Renji could be, but definitely a close competition! Rukia wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of them, by the looks of it they knew how to fight, they each sported a set of scars and grazes that certainly came from many years of heavy fighting. "What's up fellas?" Renji said casually as the boys stopped in front of them, they panted from the running, sweat covered their scarred foreheads "our..friend...beaten...by a.. soul reaper" they gasped out, looking at Renji and Rukia suspiciously eyeing their clothes before one of them eventually spotted Renji's Zabimaru. Their faces contorted into pure rage, they pointed at Renji and shouted "YOU! GET HIM LADS!" Rukia looked at Renji worriedly, his face was contorted into an annoyed grimace as he reached back into his obi for the hilt of his Zabimaru and panicked as he felt only cloth beneath his fingers. Looking down quickly he saw that his Zabimaru was gone! Renji snapped his head up, his eyes wide with shock and anger as he saw one of the largest men of the group (most probably the leader) holding his Zabimaru with the smuggest look on his distorted face. "Hey, asshole give that back" Renji half-shouted, but his command fell on the deaf ears as the boy tightened his grip on the large zanpakuto, "come get it, _soul reaper_" he dragged out his words, mocking Renji, riling him up. Rukia knew that things were going to get very dangerous, very quickly- no one riled Reni up unless they meant business, he was very highly strung (to put it lightly). Renji's face contorted "your on" he whispered angrily to the man before turning to face Rukia- there was no way in hell he was going let her witness another fight today, and he definitely wasn't going to leave her there with those other young men, he would protect her-like he failed to do so many times before. He turned to face her, his eyes softened just at the sigh of her, her small form, her doe eyes filled with worry for him and salty tears running tracks down her flawless features, he placed a large, tattooed hand on her shoulder softly. "Rukia, I want you to leave here, go back to soul society, I'll be right behind you once I've finished this bozo" his voice was serious and deep, making Rukia's spine shiver lightly. "Please Renji, just come with me, don't fight" her face scrunched in pain as her heart began to splinter. Renji's own heart began to crack- he hated to see her cry, he hugged her, softly this time "if I don't get my Zabimaru back then I can never protect you again, please Rukia, do this for me".

Panic and dread filled Rukia's stomach as she nodded, she placed a small kiss on his cheek before running into some nearby bushes and waited anxiously. As she waited she could hear the grunts and yells of pain from Renji and the other boys- her heart fluttered with dread as she imagined horrible images of a half dead Renji. More grunts of pain came from her red haired love and her heart sank in pain, she hoped he was ok, "c'mon Renji" she whispered lightly as she waited in anxiety for him to return to her. Some time had passed before it suddenly went quiet, no more cursing or yells of pain- completely silent. Rukia strained her ears to hear some light male whispering before a set of footsteps faded away until they couldn't be heard anymore, uncertainly Rukia stepped out of the bushes and gasped before collapsing to the ground, her body wracking with sobs. Renji was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, his hair was down and lying around his battered face, his whole body was covered in cuts and giant purple bruises, a blood stained Zabimaru lay beside him- they'd beaten him with his own zanpakuto. She stepped towards him before collapsing to her knees again next to him, his breathing was laboured as she lay her head on his chest and sobbed, "please be ok, please be ok" she repeated before kissing his lips softly and quickly, not wanting to waste too much of what little time he had left Rukia struggled trying to pull Renji up, after minutes of groaning and struggled attempts Rukia had Renji slung across her shoulder, her legs buckled slightly under his weight- but there was no way she was leaving him there to die, she looked at him sadly one last time before flash stepping to the south division at an immense speed, all the time hoping and praying that he would pull through.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the great comments, glad your liking it ! I don't own Bleach, sorry for all the suspense!

**Chapter 6**

"I'm sorry ms. Kuchiki but it is unlikely that lieutenant Abarai will survive the night" the fourth squad nurse said quietly to Rukia as she lay sobbing at his bedside, she was holding his hand tighty as she begged him to wake up. Her heart continually shattered as she looked as his pale, emotionless face, his body was bandaged and looked so fragile, like he might break at any time, she sobbed harder- he was like this because of her! If she hadn't stormed out then she wouldn't have been attacked and then Renji would still be ok, it was her own fault for letting her stupid emotions rule over her, she wished he wold wake up, she wanted to tell him so badly, she needed him. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek,lingering after to whisper in his ear "Please wake up Renji, please, I need you", she stayed with him all night next to his bed, stroking his hair and holding his hand.

Renji could hear her, he could even feel her holding his hand, stroking his hair, and feel the lingering heat of her kisses on his cheek he wanted to wake up but he was lost, he was drowning in a black lake of subconcious, he had lost his resolve, he'd let Rukia get abused and then he'd been beaten to near death in his attempt to protect her, he'd failed her and so it would be better if he faded into the darkness that gradually consumed him, he was ready to die but he didn';t want to leave her, is heart yearned for her, he loved her too much to let her go. Just as he was about to let the black devour is soul he heard her "please wake up Renji, please, I need you" he heard her whisper as she placed her delicate lips upon his bruised cheek once more. At her words something stirred inside of Renji, his heart began to thump loudly and within his dark pit a small light began to shine brightly, he had found his resolve! Rukia needed him and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to be there to protect her, the light got bigger and brighter as it enveloped Renji. He breathed out loudly, gasping for breath as he finally began to open his eyes to her beautiful tear streaked face looking down at him. Her eyes were wide as she studied his face, her hands reached up to stroke his features, checking that he was real and it wasn't her imagination, he smiled and relaxed into her delicate touch as she suddenly burst into a huge grin and swung her arms around him, burying her head into his sore chest.

Rukia hugged him tightly, fresh tears welled in her eyes as she realised she was hurting him, she blushed brightly before stepping away "sorry" she said quietly but her eyes were still full of happiness and relief, she thought she'd lost him forever, her joy was inexplainable. She sat down next to him again and began stroking his soft hair once more, he sighed softly as she did, his breath tickling her ever so slightly, she smiled softly. "I heard what you said" she stiffened and her hand stopped stroking when he told her, a deep blush flooded her usually pale cheeks as she remebered what she'd said to him not long before he'd woken up, "I...I, well I' she stuttered as she tried to explain, but he cut her off by placing his index finger on her lips and shaking his head softly "you saved me, you helped me find my resolve, all I ever want to do is protect you Rukia" he said gently as he tilted her chin with his index and his thumb, staring intently into her eyes. She melted as his touch, she knew that she had to tell him what she'd wanted to tell him all along, now was her only chance, she looked him straight in the eye, her hands fumbled nervously with the hem of her shihakusho as she braced herself, she drew in a large breath "Renji, I-" but once more she was interrupted mid-confession, this time by Renji's soft lips claiming her own sweetly but desperately.

At first her eyes were wide with shock but at the feel of Renji's mouth moving against her own she closed her eyes and glided gracefuilly into he kiss, their lips moved together like a well performed dance, her arms wound round his neck, pulling him closer whilst his hands found thir way to her waist, rubbing her soine soothingly and sending shivers of pleasure throghout her body. His tongue gently burushed her bottom lip, she gasped lightly before she parted her lips to give him acess to her mouth, which he explored deeply before they reluctantly parted, both were flushed and breathing heavily, both wearing the same stupid grins plastered on their faces. "Renji I love you, I have always loved you" Rukia breathed out, her lips still tingling from the kiss they just shared, a dazed look in her wide, doe eyes. He laughed loudly as he studied her , his own eyes were wide and ful wonder as he realsied that the fantasy he had dreamed of all along wasn't actually that impossible, he pulled ehr closer to him, "I love you too Rukia". She grinned before yanking him up into another sweet and pleasureable kiss that lasted much longer than the first and was twice as sweet and twice as passionate.

Once they had parted Renji held Rukia's hand, a look of worry on his face "I don't know how the hell we're going to explain this to your brother" she smiled softly, sqqueezing his hand "we're not" she said playfully before sitting once more by his bedside as she watched him sleep, her heart light and fluttery.

Little did she knwo that Byakuya was standing right outside!

A/N: That's the end, thanks for reading, all comments are appreciated! Hope you liked it xx


End file.
